


pretty boys like you

by prettyboy_parker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Actual Smut, Implied Smut, M/M, Pepper is still his assistant, Peter is in college, Spoiled Peter, Strange is married, SugarBaby!Peter, SugarDaddy!Stephen, SugarDaddy!Tony, Tony is single, dont come for me, im literally going to hell for writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_parker/pseuds/prettyboy_parker
Summary: (originally titled “it’s a rich man’s world”)Peter Parker needs to get through college, so he resorts to being a sugar baby. He’s been in an arrangment with Stephen for a year when they decide to open up their relationship.orStephen and Tony spoil Peter to the point of no return and this is what they do.Spotify Playlist:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7sp7FfEWGTtwhDTt9sVtsr





	1. anthony stark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar(And Everything Nice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773469) by [innerempire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire). 



> I promise I’ll still be updating sweet but psycho! I wanted to start this and put more effort into creating longer chapters this time.

Mister Anthony Stark has always indulged in the finer things in life.

 

From a young age he was being introduced to the world of luxury by his parents. Cars, clothing, jewelry, watches, wine, you name it. 10 year old Tony could tell you more about the benefits of buying a Vacheron Constantin watch over a Rolex, which is _slightly_ unnecessary information for a child to know. That doesn’t mean that everything was just handed on a silver platter to him, though. His parents taught him the importance of working for what you want instead of having others just give it to you. His parents were perfectly capable of buying whatever new bike or toy he wanted, but instead they would have Tony do household chores for allowance instead. Tony would learn the importance of effort and savings, and be rewarded in the end. Of course they had maids, but if Tony wanted something the Starks would give them a few days off.

 

After inheriting the company from his father, Tony’s income skyrocketed and he had wiggle room to just buy stuff. Even after investing in projects, donating to charities, hosting galas, he still had millions to spend on whatever. At first, it was a blast. His 8-car garage was soon filled, antique guitars hanging on the wall, a cellar full of expensive wine that’s years old, and so much more. But after a while it gets boring. He already has all the “new tech”, he made it. Sure, he could buy one more suit, but it may end up in the back of his closet with the ones that haven’t been touched since he was fitted. It is nice after spending ruthless hours in his workshop to have a little spa day, maybe even fly to Italy to his private villa he bought. Take a mental health vacation. But sometimes he wants to give and give and give to someone else.

 

And that’s where his interest in younger men comes in.

 

Now Tony’s not a fucking pedophile, that’s disgusting. The men he likes to have fun with are definitely all of age. Sure, he’s slept with his fair share of women, and none of them are memorable. He gets a little drunk, a decent looking woman approaches him, and the next thing you know she wakes up and there’s already a car waiting to take her home. The part where it starts to get interesting is when this situation happens, but it’s a _man_ who he’s taking home. This is a very rare occurrence. Men his age are definitely not going to be sleeping around, let alone approach him for a fling. But occasionally a young, bright-eyed male will approach him and flirt his way back to his bed. And this is when Tony will stay in bed, have some breakfast, chat a bit, and send them on their way, because it’s so _rare_. Don’t get him wrong, Tony loves women. But there’s something special about young men, energetic and full of life, unlike some of the sleazes that try to get into his pants.

 

These two situations are what gets him to sign up for Tinder. Apparently, there’s a plethora of people who resort to the app of swiping to find a sugar daddy. Or in his case, a sugar baby.

 

It definitely feels odd setting his preferences, not having really acknowledged he’s into guys for anything other than sex. He’s never gone through a sexuality crisis, but he’s never really thought about a relationship besides a one night stand with a man. It doesn’t bother him, it’s not tearing him up inside, but it is foreign to think about.

 

He shakes the thought from his head. It’s a little harder to find the sugar baby demographic because that’s not what Tinder is for, but with the right settings he’s able to swipe right on some guys with close intentions as him. Tony groans when the message pops up saying he’s “out of swipes” and needs to buy more. He could probably buy the entire company that runs Tinder, but he still gets irritated when he has to pay money to find cute guys. He guesses that’s what he’s going to be anyways. Giving a cute guy all this money just for being with him.

 

After a couple minutes swiping he finally matches with this boy named Peter. His profile picture is him at what looks like a restaurant outdoors. The boy is absolutely gorgeous. Soft, mouse brown curls fall over his forehead, resting on his smooth, unblemished skin. His eyes are huge, shining and doe-like, a honey brown color. He’s smiling, flashing bright white teeth at the camera. His stature is small, and a very tight v neck t-shirt clings to his body. The screen changes to a message system. Tony types a quick “Hey” and sends it.

 

_Fucking idiot, that’s all you can say?_

 

Tony thinks to himself, shaking his head. Hey. Really? Trying to woo a pretty boy with “hey”? He perks up when his phone buzzes with the notification of a message.

 

Peter: Hi!

Peter: It’s kinda hard to find actually decent guys on this app, guess I got lucky :)

Smooth, Tony thinks.

 

Tony: I’m flattered. So Peter, tell me about yourself. You in school?

Peter: Ha ha yes. I go to MIT. I’m majoring in Biomedical Engineering.

Tony: Cute and smart. I’m swooning. I’d have you know I’m a proud alumni of MIT.

Peter: I love it there!

Tony: Glad to hear it.

Peter: So, would you want to get a coffee or something? Ease into this a little?

Tony: Sounds great, just wished I was the one to ask.

Peter: Too late now :) are you free tomorrow at 10?

Tony: I can be. Where do you want to go?

Peter: There’s this shop called The Blend that’s pretty private.

Tony: Okay, see you then.

 

***

It’s 10:05 when Happy pulls up to the coffee shop. It’s definitely out of sight, a pretty standard New York coffee joint. Tony takes his sunglasses out of his suit pocket and slips them on.

 

“Call me if there’s a scene.” He instructs his driver, earning a grunt from his employee.

 

He steps out of the black Mazda, getting a bush of cold New York air. He sighs, shutting the door and heading to the front door. A bell chimes as he opens the door and it’s pretty toasty inside. He’s grateful for the heat as he scans the quaint shop for Peter. He sees the boy in the corner, waving timidly at the older man. He smirks and strides over to where he’s sitting.

 

“Peter,” He purrs, extending his hand in greeting.

 

Peter takes it, and Tony notes that he has a firm handshake. He sits down on the cold metal chair.

 

“Mister Stark,” Peter responds, releasing his hand and placing his own in his lap.

 

He’s dressed in a navy blue sweater, a bit too big for his small frame. Ripped skinny jeans hug his slender legs, and a pair of Converse are on his feet.

 

“Please, call me Tony.” He flashes a smile at the younger boy and takes his sunglasses off of his face.

 

A light blush creeps onto Peter’s cheeks and he bites his lip. Jesus, only 2 minutes in and he’s smitten for the boy.

 

“What can I get you gentlemen?” A young waitress asks and Tony almost jumps out of his skin. Peter stifles a laugh and Tony lightly kicks him under the table teasingly.

 

“Just a black coffee please, and the kid will have?” Tony stops, waiting for the kid to finish his sentence.

 

“Oh, could I have a mint latte please?” He asks, and the waitress nods.

 

“That’ll be right out.”

 

The waitress walks away and Peter giggles.

 

“Didn’t know you were so jumpy, Tony.” He teases, resting his arm on the table.

 

Tony shakes his head and laughs.

 

“I wasn’t aware it was standard protocol for waitresses to stand directly behind their patrons.” He grumbles, folding his hands in his lap.

 

Peter smiles and Tony’s heart literally _melts_. This kid will be the death of him and he barely knows him.

 

“So are you on break right now?” Tony asks, adjusting himself in the chair.

 

“Oh yeah!” Peter chirps, “I’m staying with my aunt for the summer.”

 

Tony raises an eyebrow and asks, “Is she hot?”

 

Peter flushes bright red and lightly smacks his arm.

 

“Tony!” He laughs, brushing those beautiful curls out of his eyes.

 

Tony grins as the waitress sets their drinks down on the table. He thanks the girl and turns to Peter.

 

“Sweetheart,” Tony starts, and Peter almost chokes on his drink at the name, “Let’s settle on this, shall we?” He takes a sip on his drink.

 

Peter lights up and asks, “So you’re interested?”

 

“Of course. Who could give up such a pretty boy like you?”

 

Peter blushes again, and takes a sip of his latte.

 

“I was thinking around a $6,000 allowance. Give or take a few.”

 

At these words Peter’s eyes widen.

 

“T-That’s very generous of you, sir.”

 

Tony smiles and says, “What, is that abnormal?”

 

Peter’s mouth opens and closes a few times before responding.

 

“Well, I’m usually only offered around $2,000, not including material things, and that’s still quite a lot.” Peter informs him, swirling his spoon in his coffee.

 

“So you’ve had experience with this before?” Tony smirks, and Peter nods.

 

“I’m currently with another daddy, but we’re both okay with keeping the relationship, uh, open.” He tells him, looking down shamefully.

 

“So what made you come after me, then?”

 

Peter blushes and fixes his sweater.

 

“Well, my other daddy, his name’s Stephen, recently dropped the bomb that he’s being transferred to a hospital in London for at least 3 months.” Peter says softly, and Tony conveys a sympathetic look.

 

Is he hurt? Is that where the hospital comes in? Peter seems to read his mind, and his eyes widen.

 

“Oh! He’s not sick or anything, if that’s what you’re thinking. He’s a surgeon.” Peter reassures him, obviously lighting up talking about the other man.

 

“I guess that’s where his money comes from.” Tony laughs and Peter let’s out a soft giggle.

 

“So I guess you’re not opposed to calling me daddy?” Tony mumbles, leaning closer to the boy.

 

He leans forward and smirks.

 

“Of course not, daddy.”

 

That _probably_ shouldn’t start a warm feeling in his groin, but he can’t help it. Tony leans back and crosses his arms.

 

“Are you free tomorrow? I’d like to work out a few things with you. Type up a contract overnight.” Tony suggests, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy.

 

“Oh!” Peter squeaks, “Of course! Do you happen to know what time? Or do you have to check your schedule?”

 

Tony laughs at the mention of a schedule. Things change times for him, not the other way around.

 

“What about 2. Just show up and tell the ladies at the desk you have an appointment with me. Oh, and dress nice. We wouldn’t want any suspicion the first time you show up.”

 

Peter nods and smiles.

 

“Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow, Peter.” He reaches for the boy’s hand and places a gentle kiss on the top of it. Peter turns beet red as he slips two $50 dollar bills on the table for the waitress.

 

Peter can’t help but stare at Tony’s ass as he walks away.


	2. stark tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sit.” Tony orders, gesturing to the massive king sized bed. Peter sits, slender legs dangling off the edge. He grabs something from dresser and places it on the bed. 
> 
>  
> 
> “This is way too dressy for relaxation, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I’m a slut for peter wearing tony’s clothes

It’s definitely a little intimidating walking up to the glorious Stark Tower. Peter would be lying if he didn’t feel a little nervous, mostly because of the fear of being asked what he’s doing there. He followed Tony’s advice, and had Stephen help him choose an outfit. He has on a silk baby blue dress shirt, the top two buttons undone. He paired that with khaki colored slacks and brown dress shoes. An Audemars Piguet watch encircles his right wrist, an end-of-semester gift from Stephen. He has a Hermés satchel over his shoulder, holding some of his notebooks and other necessities.

 

The bodyguards outside eye him warily as he walks through the enormous glass doors. It’s beautiful inside, modern and high tech. The ceiling is incredibly tall, making the space seem bigger than it actually is. There’s a lot of people, and probably about 1 percent of them will actually get to speak to Mister Stark. He walks up to the front desk timidly, and waits in line. He checks his watch frequently, his impatience getting the better of him. He finally reaches the front of the line, and the lady at the the front desk raises an eyebrow.

 

She’s pretty old, her short bob turning to gray and wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She takes a bony finger and pushes up the glasses perched on her nose.

 

“How may I help you?” She asks in an extremely monotone voice.

 

“Uh, I have an appointment with Mister Stark?” He says nervously, tapping his fingers on the desk.

 

“Are you sure? What’s your name?” She asks, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

 

“Positive,” Peter replies. “And it’s Peter Parker, ma’am.”

 

She types in his name quickly and frowns.

 

“There you are Mr. Parker. I need to see an ID.”

 

Peter scrambles through his bag for his wallet. He pulls out his navy blue Givenchy wallet and slips out his ID. He hands the woman his ID and she looks at it.

 

“I have to take your picture and give you an pass card for the building. You could call it an ID if you wanted to. Smile.”

 

She holds up a camera and Peter puts on his best smile he can in a span of 1 second. The camera flashes and Peter blinks a couple times to rid his vision of the purple dots. The lady hands him a lanyard with the Stark Industries logo on it and his ID attached.

 

“It says here that you are to take Mr. Stark’s personal elevator,” She tells him, suspicion levels rising by about 1,000%. The younger secretary next to her looks over, surprised at the instruction.

 

“Oh, okay!” Peter squeaks as the secretary furrows her brow.

 

“The elevator is over there,” She points to a hallway past the regular ones. “Please show your identification to Mr. Cabrera.”

 

“Thank you, uh, Ms,” Peter glances at her name tag. “Ms. Johnson!”

 

Ms. Johnson frowns again, and waves him off. Peter clutches his ID to his chest and heads over to the elevators. A burly man with tan skin stands in front of the hallway.

 

“Excuse me? I was instructed to head over here.” Peter says bashfully.

 

The man smiles, and Peter’s feels relieved. At least some one is nice around here.

 

“Could I see your identification?” He asks and Peter hands him his lanyard.

 

The man scans it with some scanner that reminds Peter of the ones in the grocery store. It beeps and he looks at the screen.

 

“Alright kid, go ahead.” He steps out of the way and Peter walks towards the grand elevator.

 

He presses the button and the elevator opens immediately. He steps in, his shoes clunking on the smooth marble floor. The doors close and he has no idea what floor he’s to go to.

 

“Hello Mr. Parker.”

 

If Peter wasn’t in a public setting, he would have screamed. But there’s people right outside the elevator door, so he holds himself back.

 

“Um, hello?” He responds fiddling with his keys in his pocket.

 

“My name is J.A.R.V.I.S. I am Mr. Stark’s personal AI assistant. He has asked me to bring you to his living floor.”

 

The elevator moves on its own, without Peter pressing a button. There are buttons, but apparently J.A.R.V.I.S just moved it for him. After about 2 minutes the doors open.

 

“Here you are, Mr. Parker.”

 

Peter would have stared in awe at the beautiful penthouse but he was quickly whisked away by Tony.

 

The older man presses his lips to Peter’s and he leans into the kiss. His hands travel up Tony’s neck into his hair as Tony slips his tongue in his mouth. Peter groans, tugging on Tony’s hair lightly. Tony pulls away and Peter whines.

 

“I’ve been waiting since yesterday to do that.” He whispers, running his thumb over Peter’s exposed collarbone.

 

Peter giggles and pulls closer to the other male.

 

“Did anybody give you a hard time? Because I’ll fire them on the spot.” Tony says a little too calmly for what he’s talking about.

 

“No, daddy. I like Mr. Cabrera.” Peter says softly, grinning at Tony.

 

Tony kisses his cheek and brushes his curls out of his eyes.

 

“I have a meeting in about 30 minutes. I could make them wait but I’m feeling generous today. Follow me.”

 

Peter trails behind Tony like a puppy, following him into the dining room.

 

“The contract’s on the table. I need to grab something in the other room.”

 

Tony walks away and Peter takes a seat at the table. He’s learned a lot from being in and out of the sugar baby lifestyle since he was 17. Peter knows what to look for in a contract and what’s a red flag.

 

It’s pretty basic, not too many crazy demands. Tony has given him the option to call him Tony and daddy, unlike Stephen, who requires him to only call him daddy. Tony wants to see Peter at least 3 days a week, which will be easy when Stephen leaves for London. He’s asking for Peter’s permission to take him to events, which is definitely new, but could be really fun. There’s a couple other things about establishing kinks and his allowance. Tony also would like Peter to get tested, and he’s pretty sure he’s clean because he only ever sleeps with Stephen, but he’ll still get checked. Peter signs the bottom of the paper and adds a little heart next to his name.

 

Tony walks back into the room once he’s finished.

 

“Is everything good, baby?” He asks, resting his hands on Peter’s shoulders. 

 

Peter shudders slightly at the gesture of affection and nods. Tony takes a seat next to him and leans over the table.

 

“Okay. Is there anything you’re uncomfortable with in bed?” Tony asks, grabbing the papers in front of him.

 

“Yeah. I’m not a fan of choking, like hands around my neck? And, um, non-consensual role play.” Peter blushes, looking down at his lap.

 

“Other than that I’m good. You can do whatever you want to me.” Peter smiles at Tony and he smirks.

 

“Alright baby boy. I have to head to my meeting and then do some work. You can hang around here and then come visit me in my office if you’d like.” Tony suggests, standing up while adjusting his suit jacket.

 

Peter blushes at the nickname and bites his lip as Tony fixes his outfit.

 

“I have some summer work that I need to do, can I stay here and work on it?” Peter asks, standing up to face Tony.

 

“Of course. I’ll lock the doors but if anyone knocks, don’t answer it. I don’t want anyone to find out about this just yet.” Tony presses a swift kiss to Peter’s lips as he heads out the door.

 

Peter is left alone to look around. The penthouse is beautiful, modern with a nice view of the city. He looks around, eyeing the kitchen fit for a cook with marble countertops and stainless steel appliances. Peter hops down two steps to the carpeted living area. There’s a leather couch and chair, and a maple wood coffee table. A big flatscreen TV is mounted on the wall above a fireplace. He sighs, eyeing the magazines strewn across the table, Tony featured on the cover. He slips of his shoes, opting to put them in the corner. Peter sits on the couch and sighs, sinking into the cool leather.

 

Peter decides to get started on his summer work, reclining on the couch. Unfortunately for him, he ends up drifting to sleep.

 

***

“Pete, wake up.”

 

Peter groans, eyelashes fluttering as he adjusts to the soft light that fills the room.

Tony nudges the boy’s shoulder lightly. Peter smiles softly at the sight of the older man.

 

“Baby, it’s 6 in the afternoon. Have you eaten anything yet?” Tony asks, placing Peter’s books and bag on the coffee table. He somehow fell asleep with his things laying on his lap.

 

“No.” Peter responds, stretching his arms.

 

“Hm. I’ll order pizza, okay? And let’s get you out of that outfit, shall we?” Tony grabs Peter’s hand and hoists him off the couch. Peter clings to Tony’s arm as he leads him to the master bedroom where Peter never explored.

 

“Sit.” Tony orders, gesturing to the massive king sized bed. Peter sits, slender legs dangling off the edge. He grabs something from dresser and places it on the bed.

 

“This is way too dressy for relaxation, my dear.” Tony says, his fingers slowly unbuttoning Peter’s shirt. A warm flush creeps up Peter’s neck. Tony slides the baby blue shirt off of his torso, hands gliding over the boy’s soft arms. He slips off Peter’s belt, unbuttoning the dress slacks. He slides those down his legs, calloused hands drifting across the top of his thighs.

 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Peter groans as Tony outlines his hipbone that’s peeking out of his cream colored lace panties.

 

“Too bad we have to wait until you get tested.” Tony frowns, placing a soft kiss on Peter’s chest.

 

“Put this on and we’ll decide on a movie.”

Tony hands Peter a worn Black Sabbath shirt then goes to change.

 

Peter slips it on, engulfed in the smell of Tony’s cologne and cigars. Peter sneaks a glance at Tony changing, drooling over those defined abs.

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S, can you put in an order for pizza?” Tony calls out.

 

“Yes, sir. What kind?”

 

Tony turns to Peter in question.

 

“Uh, just cheese.”

 

“Consider it done.”


	3. doctor stephen strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like your watch, Strange. Good taste.” Tony complements, Peter watching the two of them.
> 
> “Thanks. Yours too, Stark. Where did you get it?”
> 
> “Italy.”
> 
> Stephen rolls his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm I love me some Italian tony stark

Stephen Strange’s marriage has always been, well, complicated to say the least.

 

He never really wanted to get married to Christine, but there was always this pressure to. Once he was out of med school and was earning a steady income, it seemed like everyone just _had_ to  know about his dating life and when he was going to get married. 

 

Stephen isn’t really the “settle down” kind of guy. Sure, he loves Christine, maybe more as a friend if anything, but that doesn’t stop them from being unhappy. They wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, come home, eat dinner, and go to sleep. 

 

And it’s the same routine every damn time. 

 

Both of them are unhappy, he knows that, but he has a feeling Christine doesn’t want to ruin either of their reputations. He could give less of a shit about divorce affecting his reputation, but apparently Christine cares. 

 

And if she cares, he has to  act like he cares. 

 

It’s borderline annoying and Stephen wishes he could just  _get_ _out_.

 

His solution to this inner turmoil is simple.

 

Peter Parker. 

 

Stephen met the boy a little over he year ago. He was visiting MIT to give a free lecture about what to expect from medical school. He ran into Parker as he was trying to find the hall that he was speaking at. Thanks to Peter, he was able to find it. Let’s just say that Stephen gave him his thanks for his help. 

 

Here they are a year later, quite a bit of Stephen’s salary going to the boy.

 

When Peter approached him about setting up a new arrangement while he was away, he was a bit taken a back. But, he was never opposed to opening their relationship. The only thing that would upset him is if another man treated his boy poorly. 

 

He’s relaxing in his penthouse with a glass of bourbon in his hand when the doorbell rings. He gets up off of his leather chair and gently places his glass on the coaster next to him. He opens the door and Peter is standing there with a grin on his face.

 

Stephen pulls him inside, pressing his lips to the boy’s. Peter giggles when Stephen squeezes his thighs, an invitation to have the older man carry him to god knows where. Peter jumps up, wrapping his slender legs around Stephen’s wide torso.Peter attaches his lips to Stephen’s neck as he carries the boy to the chair he was sitting in previously. Peter straddles Stephen, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“You’re lucky Christine isn’t home.” He mumbles, twirling the boy’s soft, brown hair around his finger. 

 

“That would have been interesting,” He laughs, the corners of his honey eyes crinkling.

 

“Where is she, daddy?” Peter asks, resting his head on Stephen’s broad shoulder. 

 

“She was called in for an emergency operation. I don’t think that’s that important right now, angel. I really want to hear about Tony.”

 

He can feel Peter’s smile against his neck. 

 

“I really, really like him daddy. I want you to meet him, I’d think you’d get along.” He giggles, gently stroking Stephen’s dark hair. 

 

“That’s good baby, that’s good.” He coos, slipping his hands under Peter’s MIT shirt, thumbs grazing over his hip bones. Peter starts to nibble on Stephen’s sharp jawline, causing his dexterous hands to wander higher up the younger’s torso. Peter scoots forward on Stephen’s lap, trying to get closer to the older man. Peter goes in for a filthy kiss, Stephen’s hand making its way to the back of Peter’s neck. Peter starts moving his hips slightly, pulling himself closer to Stephen. Stephen pulls away and Peter lets out a whine. 

 

“What a needy boy, such a  _slut_   for daddy, aren’t you?” 

 

Peter nods vigorously and Stephen lets out a deep, throaty laugh. 

 

“Let’s get you to the bedroom, then.”

 

***

 

“Daddy, why did you buy _another_ suit ?” Peter whines, watching the older man exit his closet with a freshly dry cleaned suit in hand. It’s a sexy, dark purplish-grey piece, most likely costing over $2,000. 

 

“Because I wanted to. Are you questioning my decision making, Peter?” Stephen asks, mock annoyance in his voice. 

 

Peter’s eyes widen and he pouts.

 

“No, daddy, not at all!” He assures him quickly, not wanting a punishment after he  _just_   got out of the shower. 

 

Stephen makes a little  _tsk_ _tsk_   noise and turns to put his suit on. 

 

Peter continues lathering lotion onto his body, a fancy French brand he doesn’t know how to pronounce. It smells sweet, like something you’d smell around Christmas. Even though it’s summer. 

He watches Stephen button his shirt, opening his mouth to offer help, then closing it. He doesn’t want to offend Stephen again and he knows the other does not appreciate when people think he can’t do something for himself. 

 

“Get dressed, sweet pea. We have to leave in 20 minutes if we want to get there on time.” Stephen tells him, tying his tie like a pro. 

 

“Yes, daddy.” Peter slips off the bed and picks up his outfit for the night off of the bed. It’s a white two-pieced outfit. There’s a mid-thigh length skirt that’s paired with a high-necked halter top. Peter has definitely gotten more comfortable in his own skin. 2 years ago he would be appalled to wear something as feminine as this, even though he knew deep down he wanted to. Peter slips the skirt on over his white lacy panties that don’t really cover much. He puts on the top, trying to tie the back. 

 

“Daddy, can you help me?” Peter asks, batting his eyelashes at Stephen. 

 

“Of course,” Stephen responds, surveying Peter’s outfit. He helps Peter tie the back, fingertips grazing over his baby soft skin leaving goosebumps in their wake.

 

“Beautiful.” Stephen mumbles, placing a kiss behind Peter’s ear. 

 

Peter giggles and blushes at the praise. 

 

“I got something for you, princess.” 

 

Peter turns around at the mention of a gift.

 

“Close your eyes, angel.” He says softly, and Peter does.

 

He feels something cold and heavy around his wrist and Stephen says,

 

“Open them up.”

 

There’s a beautiful Tiffany bracelet wrapped around his tiny wrist. It’s the signature Tiffany T bracelet, in a rose gold color and adorned with diamonds. 

 

“Oh, daddy, thank you.” He breathes, looking away from the bracelet to Stephen. 

 

“Anything for you, baby.” 

 

Peter smiles and reaches to grab his nude wedges. He sits on the bed to put them on and Stephen checks his Rolex.

 

“It’s time to go. You’ve got your change of clothes?” Stephen asks, grabbing his wallet from the nightstand and slipping it into his pocket. 

 

Peter nods and grabs the drawstring bed that sits next to him. Whenever Stephen and Peter go out, he always tells Aunt May that he’s staying the night at Ned’s. 

But if they just go for dinner he has to bring lounge clothes to change in to before facing his Aunt. It’s not the smoothest system, but he’s such a good kid that Aunt May never really questions him too much. 

 

“Ready angel?” Stephen asks, extending his arm for Peter the grab onto. 

 

“Of course, daddy.”

 

***

 

Tony is late, not like that’s surprising. He finally shows up 15 minutes after the set dinner time, and Stephen is less than thrilled.

 

“You must be Mr. Strange.” Tony greets with a cocky smile when he arrives, arm outstretched for a handshake.

 

“It’s Doctor Strange. But please, call me Stephen.” He stands up and returns the greeting. Tony claps him on the back and they both slide into their seats. 

 

“Hello gorgeous.” Tony smiles at Peter, causing a light blush to creep up the younger’s neck. Tony takes Peter’s hand and kisses the top of it, keeping eye contact. 

 

“Hello, daddy.” Peter giggles, pulling his hand away to take a sip of water. 

 

“For someone with a personal assistant I would assume you would understand how to arrive on time.” Stephen says smoothly with an undertone of a retort.

 

“Fashionably late is my forte, Doctor. And how do you know about Pepper? You have someone watching me?” Tony takes a sip of the wine sitting on the table. 

 

“Peter took the time to tell me about her.” Stephen replies, doing the same. 

 

“Do you enjoy Italian? I should have asked that before we decided on somewhere to eat, but I honestly don’t care.” 

 

Peter laughs at Stephen’s comment, earning a wink from the man.

 

“I’d have you know that I happen to  _be_   Italian.  _Saluti_ , my friend.”

 

Peter’s eyes widen as he looks at Tony.

 

“You’re Italian, daddy? Why didn’t I know this?” Peter exclaims and Tony just shrugs. 

 

“Never came up, I guess. I have a villa there and I can speak quite a bit of the language.” 

 

Peter gapes at Tony and Stephen frowns.

 

“You can speak another language? That’s so _hot_ daddy , I took Spanish in like, 3rd grade and all I can say is  _hola_ . Señora Johnson wouldn’t be too happy with me, I think.” Peter rambles.

 

“Didn’t know that was a turn on for you, kid. What about you, Strange?” Tony turns to the other man, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I know a bit of Latin. Language was never my strong suit.” He responds bitterly, obviously annoyed with Peter’s infatuation with Tony’s language abilities.

 

“Hm. Pity.” Tony teases.

 

“I like your watch, Strange. Good taste.” Tony complements, Peter watching the two of them. 

 

“Thanks. Yours too, Stark. Where did you get it?”

 

“Italy.”

 

Stephen rolls his eyes.

 

“Wow. You two are  _so_   boring. Like, I am going to  _keel_ over  because you are boring me to death. Can we talk about something else, like how much of a catch I am?” Peter flutters he eyelashes, leaning forward on to the table. 

 

Both Stephen and Tony look at each other and smirk.

***

After blowing both men in the back of Tony’s Porsche, Stephen drops him off down the street from him and Aunt May’s apartment. 

 

“You have your keys?” Stephen asks once Peter is finished changing. Peter nods and prepares to leave the car.

 

“Scream if someone tries to hurt you. I’ll be waiting until you text me you got home safe.” 

 

Peter rolls his eyes.

 

“Daddy, it’s only a few buildings away. I’ll be okay.” He lightly touches Stephen’s arm and kisses his freshly shaven cheek.

 

“I know baby, but sometimes people want to hurt pretty boys like you.” Stephen frowns, real sympathy in his eyes.

 

Peter sighs, adjusting the keys that are between his fingers. 

 

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Peter whispers, eyes glazed with oncoming tears. 

 

Stephen kisses the boy quickly before he gets out of the car. Peter walks down the street, the lights from Stephen’s Maserati lighting up the street. He makes his way to his apartment, sliding the key into the lock. He opens the door carefully, hoping his Aunt won’t wake up. He closes it softly, locking the 3 locks on the back. 

All the lights are off, no sound coming from the darkness. He shuffles to his room, kicking off his Nike slides. He peels off his shorts and t-shirt that he just changed into. In only a pair of Stephen’s boxers, he jumps into bed and drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all sm for your support!!


	4. stephen leaves and there’s an invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warm summer air hits him as he rushes out the door, gripping onto his phone. Stephen gets out of the car smiling as Peter gives a wave.
> 
> “Nice shorts, baby.”
> 
> Peter giggles, walking over to the driver’s side and giving his hand a slight squeeze.
> 
> “Just for you, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu thanks for reading! I appreciate all your comments

“Peter!”

 

Peter groans, flipping over in his bunk bed. 

 

“Peter Benjamin! It is 12 in the afternoon!”

 

“Aunt May...” He whines, swatting at his Aunt that’s standing next to his bed, nudging his shoulder. Peter warily opens his eyes, fearing the beast that is his Aunt in the morning. 

 

She’s standing there with her arms crossed, giving him that signature glare.

 

“This is ridiculous. How late did you stay at Ned’s?” 

 

Peter shoves his face into his pillow.

 

“One.” He grumbles, sound muffled by his cushion. 

 

Aunt May sighs, turning to exit his room. 

 

Peter sits up, sunlight streaming through his window. He squints and rubs his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He scrambles out of bed, throwing on Tony’s Black Sabbath shirt that’s discarded on his floor. He stumbles into the kitchen, immediately making his way to the fridge.

 

“Didn’t know you were a Sabbath fan, Peter.” May smirks, grabbing her purse from the counter.

 

“Oh I- uh, just, got this from Ned!” Peter stutters, putting his Eggos in the toaster. 

 

“Alright buddy. I have to run to work so I’ll see you when I get home. You can order a pizza for dinner. Love you.”

 

May is out the door before Peter can responds. The toaster pops and he jumps. 

 

After his nutritious meal, he unlocks his phone to message Stephen.

 

Peter: hey, do you need me come to the airport with you?

Stephen: Maybe not need, but definitely want. Can you drive me?

Peter: um i dont have a car

Stephen: I’ll drive to yours and we can switch places.

Peter: you’re going to let me drive one of your cars??

Stephen: It’s just a Mercedes. No biggie.

Peter: sure I guess? when are you coming

Stephen: 20 minutes 

Peter: shit okay see you then

 

Peter hops off of his chair and bounds to his room. He debates whether or not dressing up for Stephen but decides he doesn’t have enough time. He grabs a t-shirt that says “A hug without a U would be toxic.” He slips on running shorts that may be a little too short. Looking in the mirror, he fixes his hair with his hands and lathers on some deodorant. Running to the bathroom he brushes his teeth, as well as swishing mouthwash around in his mouth. He goes to the front door where his Converse are, slipping them on his feet and tying them up. He sees Stephen’s white Mercedes out the window and heads down the stairs. The warm summer air hits him as he rushes out the door, gripping onto his phone. Stephen gets out of the car smiling as Peter gives a wave.

 

“Nice shorts, baby.”

 

Peter giggles, walking over to the driver’s side and giving his hand a slight squeeze.

 

“Just for you, daddy.”

 

Stephen smiles, gesturing to the driver’s seat.

 

“Alright, you want to be my chauffeur?” Stephen laughs, getting in the passenger’s seat. Peter slips onto the leather chair, resting his hands on the cool steering wheel. Stephen’s scarred hand rests on the inside of Peter’s thigh. It’s shaking slightly and Peter frowns. When he got in his accident he was lucky to not damage his hands terribly, but did need some surgery. He kept his job and suppressed his ego to take “easier” patients. 

 

Stephen gives Peter’s thigh a light squeeze and Peter smiles.

 

***

“So he’s gone? For how long?” Tony’s voice is amplified out of his phone speaker, Peter tinkering with his laptop that he thinks needs some upgrades.

 

“He said he didn’t know how long, 4 months minimum.” Peter sighs, biting his lip as he concentrates on the inside of the computer.

 

“Sorry Pete. At least you’ve got me.” Tony chuckles. “Have you gotten tested, baby?”

 

“Yeah, I’m clean. We’re good to go.” Peter leans back in his chair, running his hands through his curls.

 

“Good. Are you free tomorrow, all day and all night?” Tony asks through the phone. 

 

Peter furrows his brow at the question. 

 

“I think so, why?”

 

Tony sighs.

 

“Well there’s this charity gala I need to go to. I want you to come.”

 

Peter doesn’t respond. He immediately thinks of Aunt May, and how she’d find out right away about their arrangement. 

 

But then he remembers that he’s an adult.19, to be exact. And if May is so pissed, he can just stay with Tony. Right? 

 

“Pete?”

 

Tony’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry, just thinking. Um, I guess I can come? It’s just kind of scary.” Peter stammers, tapping his pen on the desktop. 

 

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to. Trust me, if anyone says anything bad about you the day after, because of course there are going to be paparazzi, they’ll have to go through me first.” 

 

Peter smiles at Tony’s words, feeling protected. It’s only been about a week, but he knows Tony would do anything to protect him. Or would he? Second guessing himself is something he does quite often, but this time it leaves a heavy feeling in his stomach. Would Tony actually keep him safe from prying eyes, or could he care less?

 

“I appreciate that, Tony.” Peter says softly, staring at the screen of his phone.

 

“So is it a yes or a no? Not to be pushy-“

 

“Yes!” Peter interrupts, sealing his final decision.

 

He can hear the smile in Tony’s voice as he says, “Perfect. What were you thinking for an outfit? If you are open today we can go to get you something.” 

 

Peter chews on his lip nervously.

 

“Yeah I guess so, but don’t you have work to do?” Peter asks, confused about how Tony has so much time on his hands.

 

“Sweetheart, the company revolves around me. If I want to take you to get tailored for a formal outfit, I can.” He says, and Peter rolls his eyes.

 

“Okay daddy. Can I get a suit?” Peter asks timidly.

 

“Oh  baby , of course.” Tony groans, and Peter giggles.

 

“I’ll swing by in 30.”

 

***

“Good afternoon, Mr. Stark.” 

 

There’s a young woman in the front of the store, sleek black hair pulled back into a bun, dressed in a black pencil skirt and blouse. 

 

“Good afternoon, Miss Gavelis.” Tony replies, Peter on his arm.

 

“And who is this young man?” She asks, smiling at the younger boy.

 

“This is Peter. He’s going to be my guest for the gala tomorrow.” Tony tells her, and Peter shakes her hand. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Peter. Are you looking to get fitted for a suit?” She asks. 

 

“Yes ma’am.” He tells her, Tony’s arm wrapping around his waist.

 

“Perfect. Follow me, please. Are you going to be shopping for a suit as well, Mr.Stark?” Peter unravels from Tony’s grip and walks towards Miss Gavelis.

 

“Yes.” 

 

“We have your measurements,” Miss Gavelis tells him, “So you can just look around. Mrs. Miller is over there if you need help.” The woman quickly walks away, and Peter follows.

 

“Okay Peter, have you ever been fitted for anything before?” She asks, rummaging through a drawer next to a couple rolls of fabric.

 

“No ma’am.” Peter responds, wiping his palms on his shorts. 

 

She walks to Peter, unraveling a measuring tape.

 

“Okay, just do what I say. Jennifer is going to be taking your measurements down.” 

 

There’s a older woman sitting at a desk, waving to Peter. He smiles nervously and Miss Gavelis gets started measuring, telling Peter to raise his arms and such. She calls out numbers that don’t mean anything to Peter, so he mindlessly follows the lady’s instructions. 

 

“Now it’s time for the fun part.” Miss Gavelis chuckles, gesturing to one of the showrooms in the store. 

 

“I think a white suit would look absolutely divine on you, but I think that may be a bit dangerous in the stain department.” 

 

Peter laughs at her comment. 

 

“Yeah that may be a little risky. I still don’t really know how the world of suits work, so I’m just going to go with your judgement.” He jokes.

 

They spend about 20 minutes looking through the showroom at options for suits. There’s so many different fabrics that mean nothing to Peter, he just picks what looks good. He ends up settling on a dark red suit with a black dress shirt and black tie. Tony’s dark eyes survey his outfit when he steps out of the changing room.

 

“ _Baby_ ,” Tony coos, and Peter smooths the front of his suit jacket.

 

“Do you like it,” Peter looks if there is anyone near, “ _daddy_ ?” He drops his voice at the last word. Tony rushes past him, grabbing his arm and dragging him back into the changing room. Tony presses his lips to Peter’s roughly, gripping the fabric around his waist. 

 

“All I want to do right now is bend you over,” Tony groans in his ear, earning a soft whimper for the younger boy. 

 

“Please no, daddy, we’re in public.” Peter pleads quietly.

 

“Excuse me?” Tony growls, his grip on the back of Peter’s neck tightening.

 

“Did you just mouth off to me? Someone is going to be punished later.”

 

Peter whines at his words, closing his eyes as Tony sucks on his neck. 

 

“M’really sorry daddy, I promise I won’t do it again.” He nuzzles into Tony’s chest.

 

“You’re lucky I’m feeling generous today, but we’re still going to have a talk.” Tony tells him and Peter nods furiously.

 

“Now, let’s go pay. I’ll tell them to make it a little tighter around your ass.”


	5. the gala and a phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter drifts to the bar, feeling the soft carpet beneath his toes. Tony is looking under the bar for something, and Peter lets out a soft cough.
> 
> Tony looks up and his mouth gapes open.
> 
> “Jesus baby, you’re going to give this old man a heart attack.”

“Alright baby, I need you to keep your head down until we get to the door.”

 

Tony and Peter are currently sitting in his sleek red Bugatti, parked outside of the building that the gala is held. Peter can already see the paparazzi through the tinted windows, causing him to gulp.

 

“Yes, daddy.” He says quietly, Tony’s hand resting on the handle of the car door. 

 

Peter grips onto Tony’s bicep, scooting closer to him as he opens the door. They climb out, the volume of the crowd rising. Tony pulls Peter closer to him, keeping his hand next to the younger’s face. Tony’s name is called out by the crowd as they climb the steps, the flashes from the paparazzi’s cameras. They finally reach the front door, a man in a suit and sunglasses opening it for them. Tony nods at him, Peter flashing a nervous smile. 

 

The hall is beautiful, a giant crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There’s a lot of people, mingling and chatting. 

 

“Anthony!” A large, balding man approaches them, and Tony gives him a charming smile. 

 

They shake hands, Peter still to the left of the older man. 

 

“Richard. How are you?” Tony asks, putting on his fake interest facade. 

 

“Alright, alright. And who is this young man?” Richard asks, turning to Peter.

 

“This is Peter. He’s my date for the evening.” 

 

Peter gives a small wave and Richard’s face twists in disgust. He quickly puts on a smile and shakes Peter’s hand. Tony’s grip on Peter’s shoulder tightens. 

 

“I guess I’ll see you at the meeting on Thursday.” 

 

Tony racks his brain, trying to remember what meeting he’s talking about. 

 

“You bet,” Tony replies, and Peter bites his lip.

 

Richard leaves and Tony rolls his eyes.

 

“ _ Dick _ .” He scoffs, and Peter giggles.

 

“Why talk to him, then?” He asks, looking up at the older man. 

 

“Business, baby boy. Business.” Tony grabs a drink from one of the women walking around with a tray of them. He takes a sip, raising his eyebrows. 

 

“Open up, sweetheart.” Tony orders him, raising the glass to Peter’s lips. 

 

He sips the drink, nose scrunching at the taste of the alcohol. 

 

“I’m more of a red wine guy.” Peter says and Tony laughs. 

 

“Noted.” He says, taking another sip of the white wine. Tony squeezed Peter’s ass lightly, earning a squeak from the boy. 

 

“ _Daddy_! ” Peter hisses, the other man letting out a chuckle. 

 

The night goes slowly, Tony speaking to different business men and non-profit organizers. Peter stays on his arm the entire night, Tony giving him different drinks and food throughout. He’s definitely a bit tipsy by the end of the event, giggling and flirting with Tony. Tony teases him the entire night, his hand drifting over Peter’s butt and nibbling on his neck ever so slightly. 

 

At around 11, they stumble to the car through the back door of the building. 

 

“You look  _ delicious _ .” Tony growls, pressing Peter against his red Bugatti.

 

“ _ Tony _ ,” He whines, gripping the other’s wide shoulders. 

 

“I really want to throw you onto my bed instead of the car seats. Get in, baby.”

 

Tony opens the door for Peter, the younger boy sliding into the crisp, leather seat. Tony gets in the driver seat, starting the car and revving the engine. They drive home with his hand gripping Peter’s thigh. They arrive at the tower, the hordes of people usually going in and out absent at this hour. Tony drags him through the lobby, security guards everywhere. He holds Peter in his arms as they ride the elevator. Peter leans into his touch, the older man placing a kiss on his brown hair. He giggles, closing his eyes. The elevator dings and open. 

 

“Welcome home, Mr. Stark.” 

 

J.A.R.V.I.S’s voice rings out through the penthouse.

 

“Hey J,” Tony replies to the AI. He turns to Peter. “I’m going to grab a drink. Go to my room and get changed, pretty boy.” 

 

Peter gives him a quick kiss and runs off to the master bedroom. It takes him a bit to shed off all of his clothes, but he gets to it eventually. Tony set up (more like hired someone to set up) his own closet fit for a king. He decides on some dark pink silk panties with little bows on the side. He slips on a blush-colored silk robe, leaving the front untied. 

 

Peter drifts to the bar, feeling the soft carpet beneath his toes. Tony is looking under the bar for something, and Peter lets out a soft cough. 

 

Tony looks up and his mouth gapes open. 

 

“Jesus baby, you’re going to give this old man a heart attack.”

 

Peter laughs and bounds over to Tony, pressing a sloppy kiss to his mouth. His hands going directly to Peter’s ass. Peter moans against his lips, grabbing a fistful of slowly graying hair. Tony’s fingers slip into the back of Peter’s panties. 

 

“All wrapped up for daddy, hm?” Tony mumbles, tugging at the little bows on his hips. 

 

Peter responds by sucking on the bottom of Tony’s neck while he reaches for his whiskey. Peter lets him take a sip before dragging him to the bedroom. 

 

“On the bed, sweetheart.” Tony says quickly, shrugging off his suit jacket. 

 

Peter climbs onto the bed, lying on his back. He bites his lip, trying to look as enticing as possible. Tony loosens his tie, pulling it over his head. He goes to unbutton his shirt when Peter stops him.

 

“Daddy,” He whines, “Let me do that.”

 

Tony grins as he climbs on top of his baby. 

 

***

 

The next morning, Peter awakes to sunlight steaming through the floor length windows. Tony’s muscular arm is wrapped around Peter’s bare torso, his Arc Reactor pressing against his back coolly. He’s snoring softly, his breath hitting the back of Peter’s neck. He closes his eyes again, rubbing his thumb along Tony’s wrist. 

 

Peter groans softly when he realizes the soreness between his legs. He reaches for his phone tiredly. 

 

“ _ Shit _ ,” He hisses when he sees the 6 missed phone calls from May, the multiple texts from Ned and one from MJ.

 

Tony groans and pulls Peter closer to him. He wraps one leg around Peter’s. He unlocks his phone and checks the messages from Ned.

 

Ned: Dude. What. The. Fuck.

Ned: I’m sorry but did you hook up with  _the_   Tony Stark?

Ned: answer me!!!

Ned: nvm you’re probably dead asleep from all that strenuous activity 

Peter: yeah about that

Ned: I’m guessing he sent you home already 

 

Peter snaps a quick picture of the skyline. 

 

“Whatcha doing, baby?” Tony asks quietly, kissing his cheek softly. Peter returns the kiss, turning back to his phone and sending the picture to Ned.

 

“Just wanted to show the view to Ned.” He tells the older man, turning to face him, noses almost touching. 

 

“Hmm.” Tony hums, attaching their lips once again. He deepens the kiss, Tony turning them so Peter is lying on top of him. They lie like that for a while, listening to each other’s breathing. Peter can hear Tony’s heart beat. He lightly drags his fingers across the older man’s chest. 

 

Peter’s phone buzzes in between their bodies. 

 

Ned: DUDE!

Ned: Is he still with you?

Peter: take a guess 

Ned: you’ve got to be shitting me

Peter: gotta talk to you later I have about 100 missed calls from my aunt 

 

Peter tosses his phone to the unoccupied side of the bed. 

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S, could you give me some info about the tabloids that have come out about me and Peter?” Tony orders, Peter snuggling into his chest. 

 

“Yes sir. It seems there are about 13 articles from major news sites about your relationship. Disregarding the minor websites, these 13 articles all are primary sources. They all seem to have mostly negative connotations.”

 

Tony sighs, pulling Peter closer to him. 

 

“Um, daddy?” Peter asks timidly. 

 

“Yes, princess?”

 

“I need to call my aunt.” He says softly, reaching for his phone.

 

“Go ahead, beautiful.”

 

Peter crawls off of Tony, stretching when his feet hit the ground. 

 

Tony watches him as he heads into the bathroom, walking over cool tiles. His stomach fills with nerves as he opens up the cell phone app. He clicks on May’s name and presses the phone to his ear.

 

“Peter. Care to explain?”

 

Peter frowns.

 

“Hey, Aunt May.”

 

“Please explain why you were with the richest man in the world last night? At a charity gala ? ”

 

“That’s a long story.” Peter laughs nervously.

 

“I’ve got time.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Pete. There’s no need to apologize. I’m not angry.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’d never be angry with you. I’m just  _ worried _ . ”

 

“You aren’t?”

 

“No! I just want to make sure you’re safe. I have no idea what,  arrangement , you’ve got going on, but he’s old, Pete. Way older than you, if you didn’t notice. And you’re just a kid. He could manipulate you, Peter!”

 

Peter closes his eyes. 

 

“May, I promise, I’ll be careful.”

 

“I know you will, Pete. But this is a first for you! It’s just unknown territory.”

 

“I wouldn’t say first-“ 

 

“Oh you’ve _got_ to  be kidding me. ”

 

Peter taps his fingers on the marble countertops.

 

“It’s complicated, May. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“I am going to worry about it! I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

Peter sighs.

 

“Got it, Aunt May. I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

“Peter don’t you dare-“

 

He ends the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! thanks for reading! I’m home sick so expect another update :)


	6. steven rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you, 100? I’m pretty sure this is how they danced in the 40’s.” Peter jokes, although secretly loving it. There’s not a lot of room, so their chests are pressed together. He has to look up to make eye contact with Steve. 
> 
> “You don’t even know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot! thank you all for reading and your kind comments. btw, I have a Apple Music playlist for this story, but would you want me to put it on Spotify instead? lmk

“What did I do to get such a pretty boy like you?”

 

Stephen’s voice is amplified by Peter’s Bluetooth speaker that’s connected to his laptop.

 

Stark Industries laptop, to be specific. 

 

“You pay me thousands of dollars a month.” Peter teases, adjusting his position on his bunk bed. 

 

On the computer screen, Stephen rubs his temples. 

 

“Don’t remind me.” He huffs.

 

Peter giggles, adjusting the white silk robe that’s lazily draped over his shoulders. He’s dressed in that and a pair of light blue panties. 

 

“Am I worth it, daddy?” He asks with faux innocence, batting his eyelashes that are coated with mascara.

 

“Of course, baby. Every penny.” 

 

Peter can’t help but feel warm at the genuine compliment. It’s missing that touch of Stephen Strange sarcasm, which makes it even more meaningful. 

 

“How’s London? Meet the Queen yet?” Peter jokes, earning a lazy chuckle from the other man. 

 

“Still waiting on my invitation.” 

 

Peter laughs and brushes a soft curl out of his eyes. Stephen watches him with a small smile on his face. 

 

“I wasn’t lying when I said you’re beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. I can’t wait until Christine’s out of the picture so I can walk around with you on my arm.”

 

Peter’s breath catches in his throat. 

 

“Daddy, what do you mean?” He asks, eyes widening. 

 

“I’m divorcing her, Peter.”

 

And honestly? It feels like time stops.

 

“Really?” Peter exclaims, excitement creeping into his voice. But, he stops himself. 

 

“Daddy, are you divorcing her because of me?” He asks softly, guilt filling his body immediately. 

 

Stephen sighs.

 

“Yes Peter. But we’re already unhappy in our marriage, and besides, I lo-“ He stops himself abruptly. 

 

“I’ve looked into it many times before.” He finishes, and Peter frowns.

 

“What were you really going to say?” 

 

Stephen looks at something in his hotel room.

 

“I love you. More than her.”

 

Peter almost cries and it’s a little embarrassing.

 

“Wait. You love me?” He asks timidly, fiddling with the lace on his robe. 

 

“Do I need to repeat myself? Yes, Peter, I love you. So much. And I know in this kind of arrangement your not supposed to fall in love...” He trails off, twirling a pen between his fingers.

 

“Daddy.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you too.” 

 

 

***

 

“Pre-party drink?” Tony asks, holding up a glass of something amber. 

 

They’re back at the tower, getting ready to go out to one of the higher end lounges in the city. Peter’s sitting on the bar, in a pair of tiny athletic shorts (that probably don’t even count as shorts) and one of Tony’s old football jerseys.

 

It gets him a _little_ hard  that the back says Stark, like he’s claiming him. 

 

Oh, and the hickeys littering his neck may also be a claim. 

 

“Daddy, you know I can’t drink.” He says responsibly, pushing Tony’s shoulder lightly.

 

“Baby, I’m taking you to a lounge where I’m letting you drink. Do you think I really abide by the law? And besides, you can drink in Europe.”

 

Peter scoffs.

 

“We’re not even _in_   Europe. ” 

 

Tony laughs into his drink. 

 

“You’re too cute.” He coos, causing Peter to look at the ground. Tony pulls him in for a kiss and he lets out a squeak. He squeezes his thigh as he pulls away. 

 

“You want to head out?” He asks and Peter slips off the bar. 

 

“Sure.” He replies, pressing a swift kiss on the older man’s freshly shaven cheek. His aftershave is strong, but  very Tony. 

 

He slips his arm around Peter’s waist, walking him to the elevator.

 

“J, I’m heading out. Lock up.” Tony calls out to the AI.

 

“Yes boss. Have fun.” 

 

The elevator doors close after these words. Peter nuzzles into the soft leather of Tony’s jacket. He looks dashing, the jacket draped over a white dress shirt that’s lazily tucked into his jeans. Peter’s phone buzzes in his hand and he looks at it.

 

Stephen: You look great, baby. Don’t let anyone other than Tony touch you.

 

“Who’s that?” Tony asks, peering over Peter’s shoulder. 

 

“Stephen.” Peter replies, shooting a quick “thanks” and “okay.” 

 

“Tell him I said hi and to try the position I had you in last night.” 

 

“Daddy!” Peter yelps and Tony pulls him by his jersey for a kiss.

 

Peter moans against his lips, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck. The older man pulls him in closer by the waist as the door opens. 

 

“Let’s go.” Tony holds his arm out and Peter gladly takes it. They walk to the garage and Peter looks up at him.

 

“Can we take the Lamborghini?” He asks, biting his lip and leaning into Tony.

 

Tony raises his eyebrows and smirks.

 

“Anything for you, baby.”

 

The drive to the club was short, Peter shuffling a playlist on his phone with the windows rolled down. He can see Tony glancing at him out of the corner of his eye as Peter sings. They reach the club, a valet worker whisking the car away after they stumble out of it. They waltz up to the front door, Peter on Tony’s arm. 

 

The club is in a short building that looks like every other building in New York, besides the crowd of people looking to get inside. Tony owns it, which isn’t surprising, and it’s ridiculously hard to get into. There’s a waiting list of hundreds of people looking to pay the pricey fee of $500 a month to enjoy the luxuries inside. 

The thought makes Peter feel way underdressed, but no one would  dare to say anything. 

 

He’s Tony’s boy, anyways.

 

The bouncer lets him in right away, taking a few quick glances at Peter’s exposed skin. Good to know his fake ID won’t be of any use to him here. 

 

The inside of the club (Lounge? Bar?) is luxurious. The floor is black marble, a large purple rug covering the lobby floor. He can hear the loud music coming from the main room. There’s elevators to the left, trimmed with gold, and there’s a man standing next to them.

 

“Who’s that hunk over there?” Tony exclaims loudly, Peter looking at him in surprise.

 

The man rolls his eyes, making his way over to the two. He’s very handsome, the epitome of an all-American boy. His blonde hair is swept to the side, trimmed neatly, and his striking blue eyes crinkling at the sides as he smiles. He’s  muscular , which may even be an understatement, and Peter wonders what he looks like under his charcoal button up.

 

Yummy, probably.

 

“Hey Tones. How are you?” He asks, Tony dropping Peter’s hand to give him some form of a bro hug.

 

“Couldn’t be better. You?”

 

The man just laughs.

 

“Peter, this is Steve Rogers. A good friend of mine. He’s going to have a couple of drinks with us.” 

 

Peter bites his lip and gives him a timid wave, his usually flirty demeanor disappearing. 

 

“Hey Peter. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He smiles, and of course his teeth are as perfect as the rest of him. He would respond with “you too,” but Tony’s never mentioned him. 

 

“Yeah.” He breathes, clinging back onto Tony’s arm. 

 

“Shall we?” Tony asks, gesturing to the second entrance to the club. 

 

They walk in and Peter looks around with wide eyes. It’s very low light, easy on the eyes, and there’s a small-ish dance floor in the middle. For the ridiculous fee, there are lots of people around. Encircling the dance floor is a raised carpeted platform, with semi-private leather booths. It’s very nice, not like some of the other grimy clubs he’s been to. Wordlessly, Tony guides them to one of the booths and they all sit down. 

 

“Actually, I’m going to grab some drinks. Steve, the usual?” Tony asks, and Steve nods. 

 

“And for you, baby?” Tony says in a sultry tone, a sound that goes straight to Peter’s crotch. 

 

“I-I don’t know,” He stutters, eyeing the burly man next to him. Hopefully he doesn’t work for law enforcement. 

 

“I’ll surprise you.” Tony goes to wherever the bar is located.

 

Steve and Peter sit silently for a few moments before the blonde speaks up.

 

“So Peter, are you in school? Military?” Steve asks, resting his hands on the table.

 

“Yeah, I am. School, that is.” He giggles at himself. Steve flashes him another smile. 

 

“Where do you study?” He asks and Peter can’t help but smile at his word choice.

 

“MIT. I’m on break now. Which, would make sense because I’m not in Massachusetts.” He leans his elbows on his knees, resting his head on his palm. 

 

“Impressive.” Steve crosses his arms. 

 

Oh god, his arms are huge. 

 

“Hey cuties.” Tony appears out of nowhere with drinks in hand. 

 

Peter bites his lip and brushes his hand over the other’s. 

 

“Got you a cocktail, princess.” Tony tells him, placing the orange drink in front of him on the short black coffee table. 

 

“Thanks,” He drops his voice, “ _daddy_ .” 

 

Tony slides next to him and pats his lap. 

 

“Sit here, baby.”

 

Peter gladly climbs onto his lap, leaning back into his daddy’s touch. 

 

Steve isn’t fazed one bit.

 

Or if he is, he doesn’t show it. 

 

“A little birdie told me you’ve got one smart boy there, Stark.” 

 

Tony squeezes his sides and Peter let’s out a squeak. 

 

“It didn’t lie.” Tony licks a stripe up Peter’s neck. 

 

Public indecency isn’t something he really wants to get arrested for right now. 

 

“Hey Tony,” Peter sings, “Can I go dance with Mr. Rogers?” 

 

“Only if it’s okay with him.”

 

Steve raises his eyebrows, then nods. Peter giggles and slips off of Tony’s lap, grabbing Steve’s hand. He pulls him to the dance floor, already starting to sway to the music. Peter laughs as Steve wraps one arm around his waist. The other grabs his hand gently. 

 

“What are you, 100? I’m pretty sure this is how they danced in the 40’s.” Peter jokes, although secretly loving it. There’s not a lot of room, so their chests are pressed together. He has to look up to make eye contact with Steve. 

 

“You don’t even know.” 

 

Peter’s face turns to one of confusion, but it quickly turns into a smile as Steve spins him around.

 

“Tell me about yourself, Mr. Rogers.” Peter coos over the loud music, one hand resting on his bicep.

 

“Drop the Mr. Rogers, it’s Steve. And there’s not much to tell.”

 

Peter scoffs.

 

“Okay Steve, there has to be _something_ interesting  about you. Where do you work?”

 

He smiles  again .

 

“I was in the military for quite some time, but then retired. I work as an art teacher at a local middle school now.” 

 

“Thank you for your service.” He says, fingers grazing over one of the buttons on Steve’s shirt. 

 

“Anytime.” 

 

They stay like that for a while, Peter eventually turning around to do some more, um, _recent_ dance  moves. They end up heading back to the seats, Tony lazily sipping on his whiskey.

 

“Um daddy, have you left the table since we went to dance?” He asks timidly, sitting down as his fingers ghost the edge of his glass. 

 

“Yeah baby. Why?” 

 

Peter’s hand retreats to his side. 

 

“Nothin’.” He says as he rests his head on the older man’s shoulder.

 

“Do you want your drink, Pete?” Tony asks, his arm snaking around the younger’s waist.

 

“Not in the mood.” He mumbles, tired from the exertion. 

 

Steve glances at Peter. 

 

They sit and talk, Tony’s lips occasionally drifting over Peter’s. The club feels void of time, the lighting staying the same and an absence of windows. He’s in a weird haze the entire time, drunk on the sight of Tony. It turns out to be around 12 when Steve suggests they head home. They bid their farewells and they walk hand in hand to the car. 

 

“Daddy, why are there elevators?” He asks as they pass by the lobby. 

 

“There’s a small restaurant upstairs. It’s not open at this time though.” Tony says as he swings his arm gently, waiting for the car. The crowd of people has dispersed by now, so they’re left alone at the front of the club. 

 

The valet worker brings the black Lamborghini and Tony tips him a hefty amount. 

 

Peter’s exhausted, and the lull of the smooth driving and cracked windows has him drifting off to sleep. 

 

***

 

Peter awakes wrapped in soft sheets. He’s sprawled out on Tony’s bed, minus the Tony. He pouts at the absence of his heat. 

 

“Hey J.A.R.V.I.S?” He calls out sleepily.

 

“Yes, Mr. Parker?” The A.I. responds, the artificial voice amplified by the speakers in the ceiling.

 

“Where’s Tony?” He asks, rolling onto his stomach.

 

“He is in his workshop. Would you like me to notify him that you are awake?” 

 

“No!” Peter yells, not wanting to bother the older man. “Could you just tell me how to get there?” He asks sheepishly, sitting up in the bed. 

 

“Yes, sir. Take Mr. Stark’s personal elevator to floor 14.”

 

“Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S.” 

 

He stumbles out of bed, legs a bit weak from last night. He’s only in his boxers, so he heads to the closet to grab one of Tony’s sweatshirts. He finds a worn MIT one and he slips it on. He’s immediately engulfed with the smell of Tony. He hugs his body happily and heads towards the elevator. The elevator goes downwards and eventually opens to show a glass wall with a keypad next to the door. He sees Tony at one of the workbenches towards the back of the room. 

 

“Hey J.A.R.V.I.S? How do I get in here?” 

 

Peter would try to get Tony’s attention, but he can hear the blaring heavy metal through the wall so there’s no way he can hear. 

 

“You are not authorized to access this area, but I will ask Mr. Stark if you have permission.” 

 

Tony looks up from his work and at Peter. He smiles and waves, saying something to J.A.R.V.I.S. The keypad turns from red to green and Peter steps inside. 

 

“Hey baby boy!” He yells over the loud music, turning back to whatever he’s working on. 

 

The workshop is amazing. He’s still in awe that it’s  Tony Stark’s  workshop, where all these amazing ideas and inventions come to life. It’s incredibly high tech, more electronics than he even has at school. 

 

Peter bounds over to Tony, wrapping his arms around his torso.

 

“Good Morning Daddy.” He greets, resting his head against his back, the soft cotton rubbing against his cheek. 

 

“Mornin’, sweetheart.” He replies, not taking his eyes off the intricate work in front of him. The muscles in his back ripple as he works. Peter takes a seat in the chair next to him, sitting criss-cross applesauce. 

 

“What are you doing?” He asks, adjusting his boxers.

 

“We’re trying to make a smaller arc reactor for personal use. I need to get enough energy to power a house in the most compact way possible.” He explains, tediously fiddling with the supplies in front of him. 

 

“Hm.” Peter hums, his stomach growling.

 

“Can I get breakfast?” He asks, and Tony mumbles a “yeah” and “ask J.A.R.V.I.S.”

 

Peter pouts and heads back upstairs, pissy at the lack of attention. 


	7. stark expo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted to say you look beautiful. Really brave, coming out here with all these old hags and going against their shitty values.”
> 
> Peter smiles in thanks.
> 
> “I appreciate that, Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this taking so long! rip me bc this is my first time writing smut....

__Peter is lying on his bed when his phone buzzes on his stomach. His heart flutters when he sees the text is from Tony.

 

Tony: Today’s the day! Come over ASAP.

 

Peter smiles to himself (like an idiot) at the text. Tonight is the pre-party for the second Stark Expo. Tony’s been incredibly busy the month leading up to it, so they haven’t seen each other much. Peter’s excited to spend a whole night with Tony, because he knows the week of the Expo is going to consume him. 

 

Peter: of course but I thought you said the thing starts at 8??

Tony: Doesn’t matter. Finally have some free time. Calm before the storm. 

Peter: k I’ll head over now.

 

He stumbles off of his bed, almost falling, and runs to the front door. He grabs his apartment keys and slips them into his sweatpants. He decides to bike to the Stark Tower, narrowly missing a couple pedestrians on the way. It isn’t until he secures his bike on a nearby bike rack that he realizes he didn’t write a note to his aunt. He shrugs it off, climbing the steps to the front doors of the building. He slips in easily, making his way to the personal elevator. Mr. Cabrera is familiar with him by now, letting him pass with a smile. 

 

“Mr. Parker.” 

 

J.A.R.V.I.S’ voice exits the elevator’s speaker. 

 

“Hey, J.” Peter responds quietly, still not used to talking with someone who’s not real.

 

“Mr. Stark had an emergency meeting regarding the Expo. He says to take a shower and get ready.” 

 

Peter nods but realizes J.A.R.V.I.S can’t actually see him. 

 

“Will do.” He says as the doors open to reveal Tony’s penthouse. 

 

It always feels empty without Tony. The space is very him, modern and clean with subtle touches of himself. Like the Italian cookbooks on a shelf in the kitchen and the signed AC/DC poster in the living room. Peter heads straight to the master bedroom, a faint trace of Tony’s cologne in the air. He smiles as he shucks off his pants and t-shirt, heading to the bathroom in only his boxers. He loves the master bathroom for some reason, the one way windows next to the bathtub and the stone flooring. He starts the water to the shower, deciding on a bubble bath next time. He discards his underwear, standing cold as he waits for the shower. Soon enough the bathroom is humid and filled with steam. He steps in, letting out a sigh as the hot water cascades down his sore muscles. He has a lot of free time over the break, so he’s spent quite a bit of it at the gym. His body is starting to become more toned, a faint outline of abs appearing as well as the muscles in his arms and legs. He reaches for his body soap that’s made a home in Tony’s shower. The off-white packaging contrasts the black of Tony’s bath products. He lathers himself with the vanilla soap, then moves on to washing his hair with some good old Head & Shoulders. He stands there for a while, thinking about nothing as the water grows cold. He turns the water off and steps out of the shower, reaching for a fluffy white towel that’s on the rack next to the glass door. He wraps himself in the towel and walks to his closet. He quickly fishes for a pair of black lace panties, throwing them on as he hurriedly lathers himself in lotion. 

 

Peter is ecstatic because for the first time in his life, he’s wearing a  gown . 

 

A real, floor length, fancy gown.

 

Sure, he’s worn skirts before but nothing like the dress that’s waiting in his closet. 

 

Tony had told him to go back to the store the went to last time to get an outfit for the night, telling him to get whatever he wants. The older man had probably thought he was going to purchase another suit, but Peter had other plans. Miss Gavelis happily took his measurements and explained to him how they would tailor the dress to his body.

 

They settled on a beautiful black Versace gown. It’s strapless with long sleeves and it goes down to the floor. It’s a sheer material covered with lace. 

 

He rustles though the back of his closet, finding the hidden dress. His fingers graze over the material and he pulls it off of the rack.

 

He smiles at the dress, nerves settling into his stomach. He worries about what others will think, since most of the people attending the opening party are older and hold more, well,  traditional values. 

 

He steps into the dress, fitting him like a glove. His arms contort as he tries to zip the back, a bit of struggle until he finally gets it. He smooths the front of it, turning to look at his appearance.

 

He can’t help but smile, looking at how the lace flows around the little curves he has. Sighing, he heads to his vanity that’s in the closet, sitting down on the leather bench. 

 

“Uh, J.A.R.V.I.S?” He calls out.

 

“Yes, Mr. Parker?”

 

“Could you play some Lana Del Rey?” He asks sheepishly. 

 

“Very different from what Mr. Stark listens to, but I suppose I could.”

 

Peter laughs at the A.I. as  Off to the Races starts playing. He first reaches for his hairdryer, bringing his curls back to their fluffy state. His phone buzzes next to him.

 

Tony: Meetings over. Be there in 2

Peter: k. don’t come in my closet, I’m not ready yet!

Tony: Of course.

 

Peter smiles in excitement, standing to shut the door to his closet. He curls his eyelashes and coats them with Too Faced’s Better Than Sex mascara. 

 

Whoever thought of that name  clearly hadn’t slept with Tony or Stephen. 

 

As he sweeps a MAC blush brush over his cheeks, he hears the bedroom door open, heavy footsteps, and the shower starting. 

 

He parts his lips and leans closer to the mirror to lather his lips in lipgloss. 

 

Opening a drawer he picks out a pair of silver Bvlgari earrings and necklace. He then reaches for his Chanel perfume and sprays a light amount on his wrists. 

 

He checks his appearance in his full length mirror, reaching for his phone to take a picture. He takes a couple before he decides on one to send to Stephen. 

 

Peter: I know you won’t get this until the morning, but I felt like this was urgent

 

There’s a knock on the door and Peter jumps.

 

“Baby? Can I come in?” Tony’s voice is muffled by the door. 

 

“Yeah!” He exclaims, checking his reflection one last time. 

 

“I’m not dressed yet but-“ Tony’s words stop as his eyes fall onto Peter. 

 

He smiles sheepishly, a little nervous that Tony doesn’t like it. 

 

“Do you like it, daddy?” He asks softly, brushing his curls out of his eyes. He can’t help but look at Tony’s body, since he only has a towel wrapped around his waist. 

 

“Baby, I,  wow ,” Tony breathes, one hand holding his towel in place as he walks towards Peter. 

 

“ You look gorgeous .” He whispers, tilting Peter’s head upwards and placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

 

Peter bites his lip when they pull away. 

 

“Thank you, Tony. Now go get ready!” He giggles, pushing his shoulder lightly. 

 

Tony laughs and heads towards his own closet. 

 

Peter waits in the living room, slipping on his black heels. He had to get them custom made, since most places don’t have male sized heels. 

 

He sits in silence for a while, until Tony comes out of the bedroom adjusting his watch. He’s in a navy suit and Peter feels his knees get all week. 

 

“Daddy, you’re so handsome!” He squeals, standing up a little too fast to press a kiss to his cheek. 

 

Tony chuckles and kisses him back. 

 

“Time to go, sweetheart.”

 

The start their trip to the hotel where the party is taking place.

 

***

 

Peter hasn’t been this bored in his entire life. 

 

Apparently, there’s hundreds of businessmen and women who need to be charmed by Tony, him gaining support for his projects and vice versa. 

 

So he’s currently standing in a corner sipping on a flute of champagne. 

 

His outfit caused quite a commotion, but most people were pulled in by the party pretty quickly, forgetting about him. 

 

“So you’re Stark’s boy, huh?” 

 

Peter jumps and turns to face the man next to him. 

 

The man is ruggedly handsome, sharp facial features staring back at him. He’s got scruffy beard and shoulder length chocolate hair. He’s in a regular tuxedo and a, wait, metal hand?

 

“Uh, yeah.” He replies nervously, moving his champagne out of the view of the man. 

 

“I’m Peter. Peter Parker. But you probably know that already.” He laughs, sticking out a jewelry clad hand. The man takes it.

 

“Bucky Barnes. Nice to meet you.” He says coolly. 

 

“So, what are you doing here? Wait, that sounded rude.” Peter scolds himself. Bucky just laughs. 

 

“Doing some stuff with prosthetics,” He raises his arm, the rest of the metal covered up by his tux, “Although I’d rather be anywhere but here.” 

 

Peter forces a laugh. 

 

“Not a fan of Tony, I’m guessing?” Peter teases, nudging Bucky with his shoulder.

 

He grunts.

 

“Well, you know.”

 

Peter doesn’t really know. 

 

“I wanted to say you look beautiful. Really brave, coming out here with all these old hags and going against their shitty values.” 

 

Peter smiles in thanks. 

 

“I appreciate that, Bucky.” He says softly, looking up into the older man’s dull eyes. “Stay here.” He chirps, power walking to the bar next to them. He swipes a pen off the top of it, presumably to write down orders. Heading back to Bucky, he slowly reaches for his hand. He uncaps the pen and puts the cap in his mouth. Bucky doesn’t say anything. 

 

792-984-9668 

Call Me  ♡

 

And, in a move he’s probably going regret later, he lifts Bucky’s hand to his mouth and places a hard kiss on it. His lipstick leaves a kiss mark. 

 

“See you round, Mr. Barnes.” He flirts and turns to find someone he knows. Luckily, he bumps in to Tony far away from Bucky. 

 

“Hey, baby.” He mutters, arms wrapping around his tiny waist. 

 

“Hey daddy.” Peter says softly, pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

 

“‘M tired. Wanna go home.” He sighs, resting his head against Tony’s chest.

 

That directly translates to, “ I’m bored and horny, take me to the bedroom .” 

 

“Good thing I booked a room here.” He replies, gently swaying them back and forth. Peter looks up and smirks. 

 

Tony leans down and his lips brush Peter’s ear. 

 

“Not too many people asked me about you, honey.” 

 

Peter pouts. 

 

“You feelin’ starved of attention, baby? Not enough eyes on your pretty little body?” 

 

He blushes, pressing his face into Tony’s chest. 

 

“Nu-uh. Let me see your pretty face.” Tony takes a long finger and tilts his face up. Peter softens at the sight of him. 

 

“You wanna get out of this joint?” 

 

Peter laughs and tilts his head as Tony presses a kiss to his cheek. He takes Peter’s hand and maneuvers them through the crowd. 

 

“Mr. Stark, do you have a moment?”

 

Tony rolls his eyes and turns around.

 

“Sorry ma’am, there are some pressing matters at hand. Call my assistant.” They leave behind an upset looking woman and head to the lobby. 

 

Tony sucks on Peter’s neck as they wait for the elevator. 

 

“ Tony ,” He moans a little too loudly, leaning into his touch. 

 

The receptionist pretends to look for something under her desk. 

 

The elevator dings and Tony pushes him in with a chuckle. He presses the button their room is on and Peter couldn’t tell you what floor they even went to, because they spent the entire ride making out. They find their room, #256, and Tony fumbles for their key card. 

 

“Daddy, hurry up!” He whines, leaving sloppy kisses on the back of his neck. 

 

“ Fuck , baby, I’m trying.” He hisses, and after about 10 failed attempts he finally pushes open the door. Peter would stop to admire the suite, but Tony is keeping his attention. They kiss messily as the older man shrugs off his suit jacket. 

 

“Get undressed and on the bed.  Now .” He grunts, loosening his tie and Peter almost creams his pants right then and there. 

 

“Need help.” He mumbles, turning around, mind hazy from the alcohol. 

 

He feels Tony’s warm, calloused fingers against his shoulder, traveling down to his zipper. 

 

“Thanks.” He giggles, stepping out of the dress and stumbling to the giant King bed. He almost trips over his own feet, falling on the bed with a soft “ oomph ”.

 

“You okay over there, honey?” Tony asks, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

 

Peter laughs in response, lying on the silk comforter.

 

Peter strains to watch him kick off his dress shoes. Tony climbs onto the bed, his muscular legs on either side of Peter’s body. He pulls Tony in by his collar, enveloping him in a filthy kiss. He lets out a groan, moving to lean on his forearms, his crotch flushed against Peter’s. Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, pulling the man closer to him. 

 

“ Daddy ,” Peter whines when Tony pulls away, leaning back and starting to undo his slacks. Peter lets out a whimper when he sees the faint outline of his cock straining against the expensive slacks. 

 

“One sec, princess. Too confined.” Tony mutters, maneuvering to kick off his pants. Peter giggles at the pet name, head hitting the pillow as he lies back down. He feels Tony’s fingers graze over the waistband of his panties, hips raising into his touch. He sighs when Tony pulls his panties down his legs, freeing his own aching cock. 

 

“ Daddy please ,” He moans, reaching out for Tony.

 

“Don’t worry princess, I’ve got you.” He smiles, taking Peter’s small hand in his own. He leans over him to grab the lube on the nightstand and Peter can’t help but jerk his hips up as he comes in contact with the fabric of Tony’s boxers. 

 

“So excited,” He hums, the snap of the cap to the bottle echoing in the room. 

 

Peter lets out a gasp when he feels a very cold finger press against his hole. He squirms as Tony eases a finger into him. 

 

“Daddy!” Peter squeals as a second finger slips in, letting out tiny pants as the man chuckles. 

 

“You like that, baby?” Tony asks, working him open. 

 

“Like your cock more.” He mutters, reaching over to snap the waistband of Tony’s boxers. 

 

His eyes go dark as he pulls his fingers out of Peter, who’s whining again, and pushes his boxers down. Peter can’t help but moan at the sight of his daddy’s cock, listening to the delicious noises as Tony slicks himself up with lube. Tony leans over him, placing his hands on Peter’s knees and spreading them apart. He leaves a couple bites on his neck before pushing in. Peter lets out a ragged moan, grasping at Tony’s biceps as he starts thrusting slow into him. That doesn’t last for long, though, because soon the sound of flesh-on-flesh, groans, moans, and high-pitched  Daddy! s are filling the air. 

 

Soon Peter comes untouched, like he usually does, triggering Tony to spill inside him. He collapses on top of the boy, still panting and sensitive. He flips them around, so Peter’s resting against his chest, wet curls brushing the Arc Reactor. 

 

They fall asleep like that, covered in sweat, Tony gripping Peter, the sounds of New York nothing but a distant murmur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to whoever’s phone number that is


	8. happy birthday to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go on, make a wish.” His Aunt prompts, bringing the muffin closer to him.
> 
>  
> 
> I wish Daddy was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot! this story is coming to a close, I think the next chapter will be the last. props to the real ones for sticking around this long.

“Happy Birthday to you....”

 

Peter’s eyes flutter open, coming face-to-face and what looks like a muffin with a candle on it. 

 

He smiles softly, letting out a groan as he stretches out his limbs.

 

“Thanks Aunt May.” He says softly.

 

“Go on, make a wish.” His Aunt prompts, bringing the muffin closer to him. 

 

_I wish Daddy was home_.

 

He blows out the candle and of course his aunt claps. 

 

“What did you wish for?” She asks, placing the plate on his nightstand. 

 

“Can’t tell you. It won’t come true.”

 

Aunt May laughs, punching his shoulder gently. 

 

“I’ve got pancakes in the kitchen.”

 

The pancakes are burnt, which isn’t surprising when it comes to his Aunt. He loves it anyways. They put everything on them, strawberries, whipped cream, and even sprinkles. It’s gross, but Peter doesn’t mind. He loves sitting with his Aunt, sipping on his mimosa (His aunt insisted, “ You’re finally 21 now! ” He had to act like he was having champagne for the very first time.) 

 

“You’re too old.” His aunt sighs, resting her fork and knife on her plate.

 

“Aunt May,” He whines, “Don’t get sappy on me!” 

 

His aunt laughs and he can’t help but giggle. 

 

“It’s true! It’s like you grew over night.”

 

Peter shakes his head and offers to clean up. They wash dishes side by side in silence, and end up flicking soapy water at each other in a fit of giggles. 

 

They watch Napoleon Dynamite until Aunt May has to get ready for work and Peter has to get ready to meet MJ and Ned. 

 

Aunt May leaves in a hurry, a extremely long shift at the hospital in front of her. He hops in the shower, saddened by the lack of his favorite bath products. His shower is quick (like his patience) and he digs through his drawers for an outfit. He settles on one of his favorite pairs of black Nike leggings, white converse, and a Gucci crop top. He’s pretty sure they don’t even sell those, Tony just felt the need to order it custom. He smiles at the thought of it. He pairs the outfit with pink heart sunglasses and diamond earrings. 

 

He rushes out the door to face the high end bus system of New York.

 

***

“You guys didn’t have to get me anything!” Peter exclaims after taking a sip of his milkshake. 

 

“Of course we did!” MJ laughs, playing with the red and white straw that sticks out of her chocolate milkshake. 

 

Peter shakes his head and takes another sip of his strawberry milkshake. They’re at a local dessert shop, which is retro-themed and right up Peter’s alley.

 

“Come on, open it!” Ned says excitedly, pushing a box wrapped in Star Wars wrapping paper. He’s used the same exact wrapping paper for the past 5 years. 

 

Peter takes the box, genuinely excited. He gets a lot of expensive gifts from Tony and Stephen, which he loves. And many may think that he’s opposed to less expensive gifts, but they’d be dead wrong. He appreciates everything he gets. He unwraps the box gently, trying not to be loud and messy. 

 

“No way!” Peter exclaims, looking at the Jurassic Park LEGO set in his hands. 

 

“I know!” Ned laughs, “You have too many Star Wars sets, so I thought a change would be nice.” 

 

“Thanks so much, Ned. I love it.” He says sincerely, nudging him with his shoulder.

 

“Alright, my turn.” MJ says, rummaging through her bag and taking out a pink envelope.

 

“MJ,” Peter whines, “You really didn’t have to get me anything!”

 

She hands the envelope to him,  “ _Peter_ ” written in her messy scrawl. 

 

He opens it, the card reading “NICE BUTT (oh, and Happy Birthday)”. He rolls his eyes and MJ laughs.  “ _You’re decent. Happy birthday, old man_.” Is written inside with a Victoria’s Secret gift card attached. 

 

“Thanks MJ. We’ll have to go shopping soon.” 

 

He winks and she rolls her eyes. 

 

They sit there and chat about nothing, sunlight streaming through the large windows and warming their table.

 

“So...” MJ Starts, wiggling her eyebrows, “You’ve got dinner plans with Mr. Stark?”

 

Peter fiddles with his straw at the mention of Tony.

 

“I do, actually.” He tells her, biting his lip.

 

“Wait, what about that other guy? What was his name? Stefan?” Ned asks, clearly confused. 

 

“You mean Stephen? And, well, we’re still together.” Peter says, avoiding Ned’s gaze.

 

“Wow, our Peter is a hoe.” 

 

Peter glares at MJ.

 

“I am  not a hoe.” He snaps. 

 

“Whatever you say, Petey-Pie. I’ve got to head out. Smell you later.”

 

They all bid their goodbyes and promise to hang out later. As Peter heads to the nearest bus stop, he gets a text. 

 

Tony: Hey baby, do you want to come over now? 

Peter: thought you said dinner is at 7? It’s 4

Tony: Doesn’t matter, tell J to bring you up to Lab C

Peter: k

***

“There’s the birthday boy!” 

 

Peter blushes as he approaches Tony, maneuvering his way around the many cluttered tables. Despite the many scientists who are in the middle of working, Tony pulls him in for a sloppy kiss. 

 

“ Tony ,” He scolds, nudging him in the ribs. 

 

Tony’s hands find their way down to his ass, giving it a little squeeze. 

 

“Where’d you get these pants? I love them.” 

 

Peter frowns at Tony.

 

“Happy Birthday, Peter.” A very familiar voice says from behind Tony. They both look behind him. 

 

“Ah, Bruce! This is the notorious Peter.” 

 

Peter is at a loss for words in the presence of Dr. Banner. Seriously, they have pictures of him hanging in his old high school. How is he not supposed to be a little star struck?

 

“Oh, T-thank you Doctor Banner.” He stammers, pressing closer to Tony. 

 

“Please, call me Bruce.” He says, offering his hand. Peter takes it, giving his best hand shake. 

 

“Alright Banner, I’ll be back in 20.” Tony quips, sweeping Peter away to the elevator. 

 

“Daddy, where are we going?” Peter asks once they’re in the safety of the elevator. 

 

“My floor. Got a surprise for you.” 

 

Tony squeezes Peter’s sides, earning a giggle from the boy. 

 

The elevator doors open and they exit tangled in each other’s arms. 

 

Peter moans and closes his eyes as Tony’s lips trail down his neck. 

 

“What, no hello kiss for me?” 

 

Peter’s eyes fly open, turning to face where the deep, smooth voice came from.

 

“ _Daddy_! ” He squeals, wriggling out of Tony’s grasp and to the tall man standing in the living room. Peter practically launches himself at Stephen, standing on his tippy toes to kiss the man. His hands immediately find their way to the exposed sliver of skin, pulling Peter closer to him. Unfortunately they have to pull away for air. 

 

“Missed you _so_ much . ”  Peter mumbles, nuzzling into the smooth skin of Stephen’s neck, inhaling the comforting smell of his Bryedo Russel Westbrook cologne. 

 

“Missed you too, princess.” Stephen says, pressing a kiss to his curls. He looks up, taking in the facial features he’s missed so much. There’s a small smile on Stephen’s face as Peter studies him, lingering over his striking blue eyes. 

 

“You two are gross. I’ll be back by 5:30. And please, keep your activities in the guest bedroom. Not my bed, Peter.” Tony sighs, turning to head back up to the lab. 

 

“How are you?” Peter asks Stephen, grazing his fingers over the man’s facial hair. 

 

“Better now that I’m with you.” He smiles, making Peter giggle. 

 

With his other hand, he moves the waistband of Stephen’s sweatpants to run his thumb over his hipbone. 

 

“You should wear sweatpants more, daddy. They make your dick look  _delicious_ .”

 

Stephen groans as Peter moves to palm his hardening dick. 

 

“I _just_ got  here, do you want to give me a heart attack?”

 

Peter giggles and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. 

 

“I’m going to take a shower, would you like to join?” Stephen asks, squeezing his thighs as a message to jump up.

 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Peter giggles, jumping and wrapping his legs around Stephen’s torso. They head to the guest bedroom, Peter giving Stephen’s neck little kitten licks. They reach the bedroom and he’s tossed onto the bed in a fit of giggles. 

 

“Let me get the shower ready, honey bun.” 

 

Peter sighs at his favorite nickname and hears the water being turned on. After a few moments, Stephen calls for Peter.

 

“Coming!” He squeaks, climbing off of the bed. Stephen’s standing in the steam- filled bathroom stark naked. Peter almost drools at the sight of his lanky yet toned body. And how could he forget the half-hard cock that he’s missed so much?

 

“Come on baby, we don’t have all day.”

 

Peter giggles as Stephen steps into the shower. He sheds his clothes and does the same. Right away the older man yanks him by the semi-wet hair and presses a kiss to his lips. Peter instinctively pulls himself closer to Stephen, the steaming water cascading down their bodies. 

 

“Knees,  _now_ .” Stephen growls, pushing on Peter’s shoulders lightly. He gently kneels down, the stone of the bathtub cool on his knees. He gives Stephen’s cock a few strokes with his hand.

 

“ _Fuck_ , it’s been way too long.” He groans as Peter leans in to give the tip of his cock little kitten licks. 

 

“Missed you. Missed this.” He purrs, wrapping his lips around the head and starting to suck. Stephen lets out a warbled moan, hands tugging at Peter’s hair as he pushes the boy further onto his cock. He’s soon face-fucking him and then coming down Peter’s throat. 

 

“Daddy, I wanna come.” He whines once Stephen pulls out of his mouth.

 

“Get up, baby.”

 

It only takes a few pumps of Stephen’s hand to have Peter spilling all over it. 

 

Peter helps Stephen wash his hair and body, mostly just to feel the older man. He finds it funny that he brought his own travel sized versions of his bath products. By the time they exit the shower, the water is cold and there are new bruises up Peter’s neck. 

 

“Gonna go get changed.” Peter tells Stephen, wrapping his towel tighter around his body. Stephen hums in response and gives him a kiss. He practically bounds to his closet, ever so excited to wear one of his favorite outfits. He spends time thinking about his birthday outfit every year, like a total stuck up bitch. 

 

He likes it, though. 

 

Before getting dressed he spritzes his body with the Spiced Gingerbread Body Shimmer from Bath and Body Works. He got it for Christmas last year and the shit lasts  forever . But, he’s covered in sparkles and he loves it. He decides on lacy baby pink panties with a tiny bow on the waistband. 

 

Pink is his favorite color, after all. 

 

He pairs the panties with a matching lacy bralette. Digging through his sweater collection, he grabs a light-weight dusty rose one and slips it on. Scrambling through his drawers he finds a pair of white denim shorts. He then takes a seat at his vanity, going through his usual makeup routine, a bit of mascara, concealer, blush, and lip gloss. In one of the many drawers, he pulls out his favorite pair of Swarovski diamond earrings. Daintily, he wraps a pink silk ribbon around his neck and ties it in a little bow. He sprays on a bit of Marc Jacobs perfume and heads to find Stephen. 

 

The guest room door is closed so he knocks lightly. 

 

“Come in.”

 

“Hell-oh!,” He sings, flopping onto the unused bed. 

 

“Hey, baby.” Stephen chuckles, focusing on buttoning his shirt in the mirror. 

 

Peter sighs and watches him, surveying his ass that’s hugged by his tailored slacks. 

 

“Daddy’s home!” A shout comes from the living room. 

 

Peter giggles and kicks his feet.

 

“In the guest room!” He shouts back.

 

Soon Tony emerges from the door way, kissing Peter swiftly. 

 

“Hello, my love. Hello, Strange.” 

 

Peter bites his lip and Stephen rolls his eyes. 

 

“Care to get changed, Stark?” Stephen asks, flipping the collar of his shirt up to make room for his tie. 

 

“Nah, we’ve got time. It’s only,” Tony checks his watch, “6:30.”

 

Stephen scowls. 

 

“Wow. Your time management is really blowing my mind.” He torts, turning to tie his tie. 

 

“Appreciate the compliment.”

 

“Who said it was a compliment?”

 

Peter and Tony look at each and stifle a laugh. 

 

They know how Stephen gets about being on time. 

 

“Now please, go get ready, or I’m dragging you to the restaurant with you looking like that.” Stephen says, turning back around to gesture at Tony’s ratty band t-shirt and skinny jeans. 

 

“Whatever you say, Doc.”

 

***

 

“I think it may be time for presents.” 

 

Peter frowns in his wine glass.

 

“Daddy, you know I don’t need anything!” He exclaims, secretly thrilled at the thought of presents. 

 

“We all know that’s a lie, baby.” Tony chuckles as well as Stephen.

 

“Here, Peter.” Stephen says softly as he hands him a wrapped box that Peter noticed earlier. 

 

The wrapping is messy, done by Stephen, and it warms his heart that he took the time to wrap the present when he could have just had it wrapped at the store. He unwraps it, shuffling off the lid of the navy box. His heart skips a beat when he sees a thin, rose gold bracelet lying on velvet, small diamonds across the length of it. 

 

“Oh,  _daddy_ ,” He breathes, picking up the jewelry gently. 

 

“Do you like it?” Stephen asks, almost worriedly. 

 

“Oh! I don’t like it, I love it.” 

 

He looks up at Stephen.

 

“It’s my new favorite. Thank you, daddy.” 

 

Peter leans over the table to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

“So, my gift isn’t tangible.” Tony starts, peaking both Stephen and Peter’s interest.

 

“Baby, I’m taking you and Stephen to Italy.”

 

Peter’s eyes widen.

 

“ Italy ? Daddy, that’s too much!” Peter pouts, genuinely upset at the amount of money the trip must cost. 

 

“Are you forgetting I’m a billionaire?” 

 

Peter blushes and laughs.

 

“You’re right. Thank you, I can’t wait.”

 

Tony gets up to use the bathroom and Stephen taps on the box.

 

“Look at the back of the bracelet.” He orders, Peter giving him a confused look.

 

Slowly, he opens the box back up and turns over the bracelet. There’s an engraving in clear lettering that reads,

 

_I Love You. - S.S_

 

Peter almost bursts into tears. 

 

“D-daddy, that’s so sweet of you, I, wow,  _I love you so much_ ,” He blabbers, leaning over to give him another kiss. 

 

“Love you too, baby.”

 

They finish their dessert quickly, rushing to get back to the tower so they can end Peter’s birthday with a bang. 

 

They’re all spread out on Tony’s bed after Peter took both their cocks up his ass. 

 

“Alright, I’ll head to my room.” Stephen says with a groan, pushing himself off the bed. 

 

“Daddy no!” Peter cries. Stephen stops and turns back to him.

 

“Want you with me too.” He pouts, grazing his hand over Stephen’s.

 

“And share a bed with  Tony Stark? ” He asks, face scrunching in disgust.

 

“Wow, I’m offended.” Tony jokes from beside Peter. 

 

“Daddy, please. It’s my  birthday . Want to cuddle with both of you.”

 

There’s no way he could resist such a sweet face. 

 

And so, Peter ends up sandwiched between the two, all their legs tangled together, Tony’s arms around his torso and Stephen’s on top of his. As they drift to sleep in the comfort of Stark Tower, Peter can only think,

 

_ There’s no place I’d rather be .  _


End file.
